The popular functionalities of many electronic devices, e.g., information handling devices such as laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, e-readers, etc., as well as other electronic devices, e.g., power tools, automobiles, etc., are dependent at least in part on battery power. As such, batteries are continually refined and improved in an effort to meet customer expectations with respect to powering of such devices or sub-components thereof.
The development of batteries in this respect has largely focused on developing batteries having longer runtimes (e.g., via selection of battery chemistries for high capacity/energy density) and longer life spans (e.g., via implementation of partial charging schemes). For example, in the context of information handling devices such as laptop computers, smart phones, tablet devices, etc., low and normal rate cells, i.e., those that are charged slowly over an extended period of time, are often selected for use. Low or normal rate include technology that gives high energy density/capacity, long discharge times/running times, and feature a long lifespan (e.g., 1000 plus charge/discharge cycles). The cells of these low or normal charge rate batteries are generally charged slowly, e.g., a rate not exceeding 1C, where 1C=a charge or discharge rate equal to capacity of the battery in one hour. For example, typically a reduced charge rate (e.g., a rate of less than 1C) is supplied and the battery therefore takes more than one hour to charge “fully”, with the understanding that some batteries are not fully charged but are rather fractionally charged and nonetheless considered fully charged. These normal charge rate batteries may be fast charged, e.g., using a high rate of charge exceeding 1C; however, they do not retain as much capacity when such high rate charging is applied.
High charge rate cells have also been developed that charge/discharge quickly (i.e., as compared to low and normal charge rate cells). These high charge rate cells are charged at higher rates, e.g., exceeding 1C, and thus can be fully charged and fully discharged in less than one hour. However, these high rate cells suffer in that they typically have reduced runtimes and moreover have limited a limited lifespan (e.g., less than 500 charge/discharge cycles). Accordingly, such high charge rate cells are often not implemented.